mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Anecdotes of Mirilarin
Pre-History: Valparaiso *Human immigrants of Valparaiso settle on Mirilarin, joining the pre-existing races: dwarves, orcs, beastkind and others *Valparaiso colony extends across continent to encompass what would be Asanon and the Northlands, fenced by the dwarven mountains and the lands of the south claimed by the orcs and beastkind. *Riolythe, a city established and populated only by the most skilled of wizards, is formed; work begins on the magic that would eventually transform the citizens into elves. *Riolythe accelerates its practice of harvesting magical talent and knowledge from the greater country, citing various reasons; contention brews between newly-established elven race and humanity. *Riolythe secedes from the country; forcefully claims large amounts of territory from surrounding region, deporting previous residents, and closes its borders. *The rest of the country, spread thin from the technological and magical setbacks imposed by Riolythe, begins to falter. * All communication with the parent country, due to its complete dependence on magic, is lost. *Civil war breaks out. With its now-grossly superior magical forces, Riolythe overwhelms its neighbours and the once-successful colony collapses; the few survivors of the war are reduced to small, tribal communities Eastern History *0 - New human settlers arrive on the southeastern side of the continent; establish the country of Yeto. *36 - The original ruler passes away without a clear heir; violent contention between competing parties leads to establishment of shogunate system. Warring Era begins. *582 - Hobgoblin settlers arrive on northeastern coast; begin to establish settlement. *591 - Hobgoblins discover a giant walled pass in the far north, the area surrounding which is inhabited by a human tribe. Both parties perceive each other as a threat; cold war begins. *673 - Contention arises between Yeto and the hobgoblins for control of central land; war breaks out between northern Yeto provinces and Hobgoblin Army. *689 - Yeto unifies its armies for the first time to defeat the Hobgoblin Army in a final push. The Hobgoblin Army is routed. *690 - Treaties establish the Hobgoblin Province, a semi-autonomous region in the north where the hobgoblins would be allowed to live. Heavy sanctions are placed on the hobgoblin people to prevent their uprising. *1564 - The Merchants' Guild is established formally in Yeto, as a recognized party of political significance. *4652 - Shogun Osamu Miro wages a war against the entirety of Yeto. Peaceful lines of communication are opened between the Hobgoblin Army and the tribe of Gaivoutna. *4653 - New treaty is passed between the Hobgoblin Army and Gaivoutna, formally ending the millenia-old cold war. *4656 - Miro declared the undisputed victor; his formal appointment to Emperor ends the Unity War. *4657 - Emperor Miro formally abolishes shogunate system, replacing it with an elected council and reduced provincial autonomy. Unified Era begins. Western History *Tribes descended from Valparaiso live in central and northern Mirilarin. *Southern tribes unite to form singular country. *Several failed attempts lead to southern countries rising and falling in short order. Populace unites and divides rapidly in a protracted state of chaos. *~3950 - Northern tribes form coalition; establish the Northlands as a distinct entity from the more south-central regions to deter southern nations from invading. *4320 - Asanon is formally established under a monarchy. *4652 - The Ember Revolution occurs; monarchy is overthrown and a presidential system is established. * 4834 - The invasion of the All throws much of Mirilarin into chaos. The Northlands in particular suffer ecologically, and it takes years to rebuild major Asonian cities following this 6-month event. The Few are born and establish a settlement in the Northlands. Category:History Category:Mirilarin